


Big News

by SmileDesu



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post ACC. Teddy and Billy try to tell Eli of their new relationship status, but they really should’ve phrased it better…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big News

“And I missed it…” Eli growled and leaned back in his chair. It was by some stroke of luck that he didn’t pull off his headset with an angry wave of his hand.   
His computer screen showed his current FF wallpaper, and on top of it was open the Skype window, displaying the image of one laughing Teddy Altman. Behind him Eli could make out Billy’s form, dashing back and forth in their room. Eli knew of Billy’s depressed state those past few months, and so seeing him buzzing about in what seemed to be an effort to put order into their room put Eli’s mind at ease.  
  
“None of us saw it coming, Eli.” Teddy replied, his grin wide enough to split his face, though it still had a touch of bashfulness to it.  
“Ms. Marvel just showed up, said to suit up and that was that.”  
  
Eli palmed his face.  
“I still missed it. Having Cap call us Avengers…”  
  
A short silence fell, only to be broken by the sound of something collapsing. Eli saw Teddy look over his shoulder, and sat up higher in his own chair as though it would give him a better point of view into the other’s room.   
  
“I’m fine.” Billy’s voice stated. “Just… box avalanche.”  
  
Eli suspected the current topic of conversation caused the lack of coordination that brought this incident about, and if the look on Teddy’s face was any indication, he was right.   
  
“So. Cleaning up the room, finally?” Eli asked the next moment, deciding against poking the subject any more for the time being.   
Teddy seemed grateful, even though the new topic was still in the realm of touchy issues. It was still better, though.  
  
“Yeah. We have a lot of ‘backlog’ to sort through—”  
  
“Hey, I think we have a double of this figurine—” Billy exclaimed from somewhere behind Teddy, and when the blond spun in his chair to look, Eli could see the mage’s arm waving in the air.  
  
“No, never mind, it’s from a different figure series.”  
  
“What, does it have the helmet from the third season, instead?”  
  
“Fourth.”  
  
“ _Ah_.”  
  
Eli couldn’t help but snicker.   
“It’s like nothing changed.” He muttered with a shake of the head that made him miss the odd look that settled in Teddy’s eyes.   
  
“Well, I wouldn’t say that, really.” Teddy hummed with half a glance over his shoulder that made Eli quirk a brow.   
  
“Oh? What exciting new developments befall everyone’s favorite Super-Boyfriends?”  
  
Teddy shifted in his seat and pursed his lips. The sound of boxes and clothes shuffling came to a stop. Curioser and curioser, thought Eli.  
  
“Cut the mystery act, out with it. What’s up?” He demanded. Teddy smiled awkwardly and scratched the back of his neck.  
  
“Well… for instance, the term ‘Super Boyfriends’.”  
  
“What about it?”   
Concern crept slowly into Eli’s mind, and he almost didn’t believe his ears when Teddy answered.  
  
“It, uh… no longer applies.”  
  
For the longest time, Eli stared at Teddy’s digital image, as though waiting for it to make any gesture to indicate this was all a stupid, bad joke. It didn’t, instead all Teddy did was look sheepish as he glanced occasionally over his shoulder at Billy.  
Eli felt himself go numb, and he slumped back in his chair, leaning heavily against the backrest.   
The term no longer applied? But- well that usually only meant one thing, right? And it was a  _bad_  thing…  
  
“Please tell me you’re joking.” Eli muttered quite desperately, and earned himself a blink.  
  
“Uh, nope? It’s hardly as tragic as it sounds—”  
  
“Hardly as tragic—”  
Eli took a deep breath. Of course it wouldn’t be tragic; after all those months Billy was depressed, this was only natural, wasn’t it? After everything Teddy’s been through? For them to- for the phrase ‘boyfriends’ to no longer apply… it only made too much sense.  
  
“I… suppose you’re right.” Eli replied finally.  
Teddy quirked a brow.  
  
“You  _suppose_ —”  
  
“It’s my fault, isn’t it?”   
The rhetorical question left the other side of the chat silent; Eli nodded.  
  
“No, don’t say it, I know. It’s- I messed up.”  
  
“Eli-”  
  
“You don’t have to say anything, Teddy.” Eli insisted and held a hand over his mouth. “I did a lot of stupid things back then, I messed up  _big time_ , I know that.”  
  
“ _Eli_ -”  
  
“But I thought- I thought at least you guys would last.”  
  
Billy got up in the background and approached Teddy.  
  
“Look, whatever happened, I- I’m sor-”  
  
The video call ended. The last thing Eli saw was Billy leaning over Teddy’s shoulder, no doubt to hang up on him. It made Eli slump further in his chair. Great; just great, he thought. He managed to get his two best friends to break up. Score one more screw up for the Patriot!  
He sat there in the dark for a moment more, headset in his hands before he realized the chat window was blinking. He leaned over, eyes squinted as he read the message.  
  
 _We didn’t break up, asshole_ , the first message read, making Eli frown, only the next moment his eyes widened and his brows climbed up his forehead.  
  
 _We’re engaged._  
  
Following this came a message clarifying that Billy was the one to write the texts before, and that Teddy was sorry, but Eli  _did_  refuse to listen. Then came the incoming video call request.  
Eli sucked a deep breath in, put his head set back on, and accepted the call.  
Teddy was still seated, seeming rather amused, with Billy leaning over his shoulder, a rather stern look on his face.  
  
“In the name of all things clean, Bradley, get a hold of yourself.” Billy growled.  
Eli held his hands up in a resigned manner.  
  
“Alright, alright. Uncle.” He yielded before looking at the screen with a rather fond, warm look.  
“So. ‘Super Boyfriends’ no longer applies, because…”  
  
“We  _upgraded_.” Teddy purred and pulled Billy to sit over his lap.   
More than accustomed to the two’s antics, Eli simply smiled at that.  
  
“The relationship is evolving?” He asked in an amused manner.   
Teddy began humming the Pokemon evolution jingle; Billy swatted him lightly on the side of the head.  
  
“Don’t encourage him, Eli.”  
  
“It won’t be the stupidest thing I’ve done today.”  
  
“True.” Billy hummed in reply, only to be distracted by a brush of lips over his cheek. His eyes lost focus, and Eli knew a cue to hang up when he saw one.  
  
“Well. It’s been swell talking to you guys.” He concluded and smiled at the webcam. “Congratulations, by the way.”  
  
“‘By the way’—”  
  
“Thanks, Eli.” Teddy hummed and tightened his hold over Billy, looking all smitten.   
  
“I’ll talk to you guys later.”  
  
“See you.”  
  
“Take care.”  
  
And with that, Eli ended the video chat, not eager to subject himself to any more diabetes-inducing skinship. He’s had enough of that when the two only got together, after all.


End file.
